


Two Broken Bottles

by pandajin



Category: JinguIwa - Fandom, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I typed this continuously without knowing what I actually typed. I am sorry for the really short story and the fast pacing. LOL.<br/>I actually have a clearer plot in mind but I have another fic (Wondering) which I wanted to finish and I do not want to be writing chaptered fics simultaneously so I chose to just post this as a one-shot.</p><p>The plot here isn't clear, since it is only one scene in the story I have in mind so feel free to makeup a background for the story.</p><p>Only note is that Jinguji and Iwahashi here are not JE boys, nor actors for that matter, just high school boys.</p><p>and just like my other fics....this wasn't proof-read either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Broken Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this continuously without knowing what I actually typed. I am sorry for the really short story and the fast pacing. LOL.  
> I actually have a clearer plot in mind but I have another fic (Wondering) which I wanted to finish and I do not want to be writing chaptered fics simultaneously so I chose to just post this as a one-shot.
> 
> The plot here isn't clear, since it is only one scene in the story I have in mind so feel free to makeup a background for the story.
> 
> Only note is that Jinguji and Iwahashi here are not JE boys, nor actors for that matter, just high school boys.
> 
> and just like my other fics....this wasn't proof-read either.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Jin-chan?”  Genki knocked at Jinguji’s door . A few moments later, he called out again. “Jin~?” No answer.

 

Genki turned the knob of the door and realized that the door was left unlocked. Even without any invitation from the person inside the room, Genki let himself in. To his shock, he saw Jinguji at the corner of the room where the table was located and there stood on its surface were three bottles of what looked like liquor.

 

Jinguji was sitting on the table, his feet resting on one of the chairs while he held one almost empty bottle of liquor.

 

“You’re drinking?” Genki slammed the door shut as he marched his way towards Jinguji, who seemed to have only noticed Genki’s arrival two seconds after the bottle was stolen away from his right hand.

 

Jinguji squinted his eyes at the older boy. “So?”

 

“Eh? You’re still a minor, Jin!” Genki scolded. He then noticed two more bottles of liquor, already empty. He looked back at Jinguji. “You’ve drank so much!”

 

“What do you care?” Jinguji said in a pissed off tone as he stole back his bottle. Just when he was about to drink, the rim of the bottle almost touching his lower lip, Genki slapped the bottle away, causing it to hit the wall and break into small sharp shards onto the floor.

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” Jinguji angrily jumped off the table and almost bumped onto Genki, who unintentionally took a step back, but then moved forward again as he yelled back his reply.

 

“What are you so mad about?!”

 

Jinguji pushed him, not too hard but enough for Genki to stagger back.

“Nanda yo?” Genki said, seeing Jinguji grab his jacket and start walking towards the door. He was ignored.

 

Just when Jinguji was about to twist the doorknob, Genki suddenly grabbed Jinguji’s arm and pulled him “OI NANDA YO?!” Genki repeated, with much power to his voice this time.

 

“YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I’M LIKE THIS?” Jinguji pushed Genki onto the nearest wall and cornered him there. With a loud thud, Jinguji punched the wall near the older boy’s left cheek. It was as if Genki was pinned there. “You want to know why?” Jin repeated.  After that he intentionally made his face nearer to Genki’s.  “Why don’t you ask all those perfect friends of yours? After all, they’re all you need. Right?”

 

Genki just stared at him. “What?” Jin also made eye contact for a few seconds before he gave out a sigh and released Genki from being cornered.

 

 _So he must have heard my conversation with the others earlier._ Genki thought.

 

 “Must have been hard for you to babysit the ever-so-popular-and-spoiled me, huh?” Jinguji told Genki as he turned towards the door again and then opened it. “Just lock the door when you leave and make sure that this is the last time that you’ll ever step inside my apartment. When I get back I don’t want to see you here.” He said, as he almost stepped out....almost.

 

Genki quickly stepped in Jin’s way and pushed close the door.

 

Before he could even get mad again, Jinguji was pulled by the shorter boy...into a kiss. He blinked twice processing the moment, which did not seem real.

 

Genki pulled back after the quick kiss. “You misinterpreted things, baka.” He gave Jin a light punch on the chest.

 

Jin frowned. “What?”

 

“I... actually told them that I won’t hang out with them anymore.”

 

“Then why...” Jinguji touched the corner of his lips, which continued his question “... _did you kiss me?”_

“You’re so slow!” Genki pulled him once again and kissed him. This time, it lasted longer, but Jin was not responding. “Yappari you don’t like me,ne~~” Genki jumped to a conclusion.

 

“What? No... I...” Jinguji blinked, and then suddenly his expression changed when he looked at the cut near Genki’s mouth corner. “What’s this?” he asked whilst touching the wound. Genki hissed a bit.

 

“Gomen.” Jinguji said, nodding his slight bow.

 

“They...”Genki spoke, referring to his ‘friends’. “...kind of beat me up when I told them I’ve had enough of them and that I won’t be hanging out with them anymore.”

 

“What?! Where are they? I’m going to beat the living daylight out of them..” Jinguji said whilst taking an empty bottle of liquor, as if he would be using it as a weapon for Genki’s former friends, who had yankee backgrounds.

 

“Don’t!” Genki stopped Jinguji from stepping outside again.

 

“Are you protecting them?!”

 

“No...I’m protecting you. Okay? They are apparently too tough and too big for you. ” Genki smiled and then poked Jinguji’s arm. “Look at that. You’re so thin.” He chuckled a bit. It made Jinguji’s anger subside. He dropped the bottle which caused it to break on the ground.

 

“We are so going to do a tad lot of cleaning.” Genki stared at the broken bottle, its neck rolling off on the ground. When he looked back at the taller boy, Genki noticed that he was touching the corner of his lips again. He felt uncomfortable...and nervous. “About that...” he started, Jinguji looked at him. “I’m sorry.” He dropped his gaze. He couldn’t look at Jinguji’s eyes. “It may look like me taking advantage of you being drunk, which is quite true, but it’s really not. I mean to say,...uh...” he stumbled on his words.

 

“You keep on going on about that excuse...when all this while you do not know why I am drinking in the first place.” Jinguji scoffed. “I’m actually jealous over your ‘friends’.” He looked at the ground, as if embarrassed of admitting things.

 

“You are _what?_ ” Genki’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“It’s hard to explain!” Jinguji scratched the back of his head aggressively. “Though it might be easier if I just show you.” He said before taking a step closer towards Genki, leaning down, and then kissing the latter.

 

For a second right there, Genki was quite surprised but he immediately closed his eyes too, now understanding what Jinguji had meant.

 

“I’m so glad I’m not the only one who’s gay here.” Genki let out a good laugh after pulling back from the kiss.

 

“I am not gay!” Jinguji replied in the most offended voice he could ever manage.

 

“EH?”  


“Nobody’s gay here, alright?” he said, grinning. “I am a guy and you are a girl.”

 

“Oi!” Genki pouted.

 

And then Jinguji smiled for real. He ruffled Genki’s hair and pulled him into a warm embrace. “Thank you for liking me.”

 

 _Do you even thank people for that?_ Genki thought. But it doesn’t matter at this moment. He hugged back. “You are very much welcome.”

 

A few more seconds had passed when they pulled back.

 

“Now let’s go tend that cut on your face.” Jinguji said, pulling Genki’s hand, leading him towards the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
